I Wanna do Bad Things with you
by littleravenman
Summary: there is something scary looming in the dark and Elena falls straight into it's trap. Set before season one, slightly OOC, contains very dark themes, explicit sexual content and all those other bad things.
1. ONE

**Hey there. I'm not really sure where this came from as I stopped writing TVD a while ago and pursued another fandom, but I always wanted to make a dark fic and today I just sat down and wrote. So no promises of when next chapters will be uploaded, but I hope I'll get enough motivation to keep this thing going. Also I'd super appreciate any reviews and opinions on this because it helps make future chapters better and gets me excited to write more. Thanks! **

The silver moonlight shining in-between the intricate patterns the branches of leafy trees create, pepper down onto the three teenagers around the dying campfire, occasionally sputtering little gold flits here and there and then quickly vanishing in the air.

The alcohol has already stung the functions inside their minds and the usual looming silence of the deep dark woods is filled with giggles and squeals and chatter.

Matt exhales, a cloud of icy breath travels out. The night is cold, but the declining liquid in their bottles keep them toasty warm enough, so much so that Caroline, in the midst of her reciting an exciting – to her at least – story about last years camping trip, the big brown blanket that was once huddled around her has slipped off revealing just a thin blue long-sleeved top and jeans and she doesn't even shiver. Elena however, pulls the remains over her legs.

The dark haired girl pretends to be interested in the conversation but finds herself wandering off, her ochre brown eyes travel into the somber surroundings of the woods. This happens to her occasionally when she drinks, she'll feel tired and hazy and a little trippy.

The fact that the glow of the fire only lights up so much, and beyond this her vision is impeccable and anything could be lurking in the shadows seems to creep over her.

It makes her wonder about that big old house people used to scare each other with last Halloween. It was all the rage, apparently there was a long abandoned boarding house hiding somewhere near wickery bridge and once you enter you never leave. Something creepy like that.

Of course it's made up, it's not exactly a difficult thing to do, still it terrified everyone that heard it – with the addition of her peers being totally wasted – and eventually, as October faded away, the story was forgotten.

"Oh my God, Elena, you looked so cute that day!" the sudden shrill of her friends voice makes her wince. "You're so loud Care" she mumbles irritated and briefly hears Matt chuckle, totally entertained at her annoyance.

He cuts in before Caroline can throw her obnoxious remark to Elena "So, is there anything actually fun we could do, you know, instead of just sitting and loosing brain cells to – what even is this?" Matt studies his glass bottle, finding it immensely difficult to make sense of letters.

Before she even thinks about it, the words slip from her lips.

"You know last Halloween, that story no one would stop trying to scare people with?" Elena asks raspy, now noticing a growing burn in the bottom of her throat.

Care spins to face her, vibrant blonde curls bouncing, "Oh yeah, oh that's such a fantastic idea we should go on a mission and try to find the haunted house!" she acclaims, excited.

"It wasn't haunted, it had like a monster in it or something" Matt corrects. Care rolls her eyes as if to say 'whatever'.

The moment that perky girl gets an idea in her head it usually ends up being fulfilled regardless and this is when Elena completely regrets even mentioning it, though she couldn't prepare herself for just how much more she'd regret it later.

She watches as the girl stands up, brushing any debris of wood from her backside and marches over to Matt, taking a swig of his bottle almost tripping a little as she grabs his hand while groaning "come on". He reluctantly agrees, figuring there isn't much else to do, also knowing in the back of his head they won't really find anything.

Caroline whips out her mobile, switching on torch mode.

Elena sighs; pulling the furry blanket over her shoulders and eyeing that pit of black she had stared at earlier. As she stumbles to follow her idiot friends she almost thinks she hears a bush ruffle, but marks it off as nothing, just her alcohol induced brain playing tricks on her.

**XXX**

"Wait, where's Matt?" Elena falters in her ragged march beside Care as she realises. "What do you mean – Oh…" The girl examines their surroundings and Elena tries to avoid paying too much attention to them otherwise her threatened subconscious will begin to make out shapes in the shadows.

"Matt!" the blonde calls out into the eerie silence. It seems to echo away, slicing through the quiet.

An abrupt groan travels back and into the girls ears, accompanied with a loud "I hit my fucking head". Elena lets out the breath she had held as she watches the aggravated outline of her boyfriend shuffle into view.

Caroline lifts her phone and directs it at Matt to which he winces, He has his left hand tightly pressed on his forehead and mumbles something about the light being too bright.

"Low tree branch?" Elena questions. Matts perturbed huff seems to confirm her suggestion and sooner than later they're back on their drunken journey.

**XXX**

"Guys, don't give up now!" sometimes Elena seriously questions why she actually is friends with Caroline, probably not as much as Matt would be now as he rubs the small bump forming on his head.

"We're not giving up Care, it's just getting late – actually early, and we haven't found anything" Elena mumbles, rubbing her hazy eyes.

"Exactly, we haven't found anything, I mean do you really think whoever started this rumour was being serious? It's Mystic Falls, nothing interesting ever happens here" Caroline stops and pouts at Matt's words, realising that he does have a point, and feels the excitement vanish from her chest.

She should probably drink less; it's making her act childish, as if she isn't enough already.

"Plus I'm freezing and I have a huge blanket around me" Elena points out.

They all decide it's no use, and most of them question why they thought it'd be of any use in the first place, especially at night. So they attempt to head back the way they came, and that's when a creeping unease slips into Elena's heartbeat, speeding it.

"Fuck" she whispers harshly about five minutes into their retreat. "We're lost, aren't we?" it's not like they've been looking in circles over and over for their campfire, but as the trance of drunkenness leaves her system, three things come to mind.

They never kept track of where they were going

They rarely go this far into the forest, where mobiles have no signal

Their fire most likely burnt out which makes it more difficult to notice

It very strongly dawns on her now, why parents urge their children not to drink, because you get yourself into possibly life threatening situations, out of your own foolishness.

Both Matt and Caroline stop in their tracks because, yeah, they're probably lost. How long had they been walking while trying to find this place? It's not like she has a good track of time right now, but she'd badly guess around forty-five minutes or so, or was it just twenty?

"Shit" Matt murmurs.

And now she's terrified, because while she never really knew much about this forest, she knows it isn't small. She vaguely remembers over hearing her father muttering to her mother a few weeks ago about how Mystic Falls is only so tiny because majority of it is taken up by forest and if the Mayor pleased he could just build further into it. It's not like it's some national landmark, just a bunch of trees.

Elena shudders, the fear factor setting in, they could be wandering around in here until morning, and they might starve or get eaten by a bear, or something crazy like that.

"No, no don't be silly" Caroline starts, obviously trying to convince herself more than anyone else "we are certainly not lost, I remember where we went, this way, it was…" she trails off realising every direction looks the same, faint outlines of tall trees coated in thick layers of black.

The pretty moonlight barely brightens up the dreary woods.

"Well, what do we do now?" Matt asks, exasperated. Elena wonders herself, coming up with nothing better than "I guess we just keep walking for a while, I mean eventually we've got to come to some sort of clearing" she suggests, shrugging.

"But what if the way we're walking is just sideways, or away from the clearing?" Care orders, clearly feeling the starting symptoms of a nervous breakdown.

Drinking makes her emotions quite over accentuated, Elena mentally notes.

Matt just sighs and begins to trudge one way and the rest just decide they better follow, a ghostly breeze urging them deeper into the starless night.

**XXX**

Now she's certain it's been about fifteen minutes, because she's counted every step she's taken, eyes glaring at the fuzzy looking ground.

Her ears are comforted by the constant mumbles of Caroline's worries, and the angry "shut up Care" of Matt. At least she's not alone, because if she was…there'd be no getting out. She'd become consumed in panic and be jumpy due to the dark, something she always avoided; it's strange how much a person's presence can alter your entire façade. Luckily Elena would never find herself in this sort of situation alone anyway, at least not on purpose.

As she continues her steps she doesn't realise the odd silence of her friends and she bumps straight into Matt's back. A loud "whoa" escapes her mouth as she stumbles back.

She looks up to see why they've stopped and at first, notices nothing. It's when she walks in front of them that she catches a glimpse, and right there while her vision fixates, while her logical mind rejects the picture, in that stance she can't breathe, she forgets how to. The hair on her neck stands up, potent from the shudder that runs down her spine.

"We-we found it" Caroline's shocked stutter seems to ring inside her ears, repeating over and over, each time the sentence becomes more dragged out, more lifeless but makes more sense.

They did, they found it.

There before her, while difficult to see, is without a doubt a tall and long formation of a house. Where the dingy sky should meet the ground the outline of a roof gets in its way. She notices her boots are pressed up against gravel and not leaf litter or dirt.

They all stand there for a few minutes, just to take it all in.

It's real, they found it and it's right in front of them, suspiciously forbiding and patient for the taking.

She feels as though, for a second there, anything could become real. Witches, werewolves, ghosts and ghouls. The whole lot. If this house, was a so-called fantasy seconds ago and now all of a sudden exists, why can't anything else?

Matt's the first one to break the over looming, heavy air they've created in their speechlessness. "Let's go inside" he drops out, as if it was a rebellious thought in his mind, though he just said it out loud.

Elena gets it; of course you'd _want_ to go in. It's more than tempting, imagine all the stuff in there, all the potential it has, they'd come back with photo evidence "it's real and we found it" and the whole thing is certainly incredulous, how could them of all people just bump into this place that _shouldn't even be real_.

She guesses that, maybe it's not that shocking it is real, there wasn't anything stopping whoever started the rumour from telling the truth about it, she was just so adjusted to not believing it that she's in some form of denial. Maybe the other reason why it's so difficult for her to accept this huge architectural form in front of her is…she does remember something that happened to a classmate, in detail too.

"Yeah, this big old thing that has a huge grand fire place and it's all mahogany and deep ochre browns, really 1900's. Some people say ghosts from that time roam around in it, I don't know if that's true but when we were there I definitely heard footsteps stalking us. I felt like there was a person watching me the whole time but I shook it off. Turns out I was wrong to ignore that feeling because then I started seeing shadows and then my cousin, she was in the library and I swear it was her, she screamed, a god awful kind of scream that stays in your head for days, I ran toward the sound and when I got there…she was gone."

No one ever believed Jessica when she explained what happened, the police set up a search party for her cousin and a few days later found her half buried on the opposite side of the woods, mauled by a mountain lion apparently. Not some strange shadow monster. All the kids called her crazy.

Maybe now Elena, Caroline and Matt will become the crazy ones, if they make it out alive.

Though they must have a significantly better chance of survival if they don't go inside that house, that evil house. Even standing a good twenty or so metres away, it seems to glare at Elena, almost like it just knows the following roll of events, and it knows that, it will win.

Perhaps she needs to stop watching so much TV.

"Go inside! Matt? Are you kidding, have you ever seen a horror story but at all? If you go in there you're dead okay, dead and then we'll probably be left with some weird ass curse" Caroline argues sharply. It's the smart thing to do, just get out as fast as you can, whether you believe in all that supernatural stuff or not, venturing inside can't end well.

And to Elena's surprise Matt, who usually would put his friends preferences first, recoils in persuasion "What, you're too scared are you? Miss Caroline Forbes, out of all the people, you're not going to follow me inside some house? Just for a few minutes, it's pretty lame of you, Seriously Care, you're awful boastful about a whole lot but you're not even-"

"Fine!" she snaps, blue eyes roaring at her provoker.

God she knew this'd happened, Elena knew it wouldn't be difficult to rile that stubborn girl up. A rage is instantly formed toward Matt, whose actions she cannot understand. As Caroline goes to march forward, Elena grabs her arm and yanks her back, turning directly at her boyfriend.

"What the hell! Whether that place is totally empty or not, we're fucking leaving okay? Don't be stupid, I know you and there must've been something really strange in your drink to act like you are now, we need to go? Is that not obvious?" Matt simply scoffs at Elena's strong words and starts toward the glooming structure.

Caroline turns to her with a tried expression on her face and she can just read her thoughts, "I'm bored okay, you tried and failed, lets just get it over and done with" and she shrugs her shoulders and follows the arrogant boy ahead of her.

Elena's left standing in the dark, totally bewildered and poorly attempting to recover from how shaken this experience has poisoned her with.

But her two rocks of sanity are becoming more and more hard to see as they fornicate as one with the darkness and the screaming power of being alone and vulnerable to the possible predators lurking in the shadows develops insides the pit of her stomach. There's no way she's heading in the other direction without those two assholes, so she boldly hurries behind, heart racing, hoping to God they all make it out safely.

But now she looks back and thinks, what God?


	2. TWO

**Hey guys, sorry this was a little short. I kind of just wanted to get it done and out of the way, hopefully the next chapter will reveal a lot more, though it might take me a fare bit longer to write. As always please let me know if you like how this is going! **

As she progresses closer the devious construction seems to reveal itself more to her vision and she slows in her wobbly tracks to examine it better.

A few skinny tall trees stand stoic, reaching higher than the roof which is a very dark and colourless kind of brown. Slates of a lighter shade contrast against a creamy white on the outer walls of the left and right sections of the place, which drag on longer than an average home. Intricate panelling frames the many windows protruding slightly from their origin. She curves around a few shrubs and hedges as she reaches Caroline and Matt, the light from the blondes phone reveals the grandeur entrance. A gloomy chestnut formation resembling what reminds her of a large fireplace wraps over the wide front door.

"Even I couldn't picture it to be in such good shape" Matt mutters, fingers grazing across the vintage styled veranda. "I always kind of imagined a broken down cabin but this, this really is a big old boarding house, still standing strong".

He's right, she's in a small state of awe after really seeing it properly and she briefly wonders what it'd look like in bright sunlight.

An icy breeze howls in the distance and her trance of interest falters, a strong heaviness against all the sides of her body that are defenceless, like something watching her, something threatening.

It must just be because it's night. But she knows deep down she's kidding herself.

Either way Elena shuffles next to Caroline, shuddering as the prickling fear settles deeper inside her, squeezing in next to a curiosity drenched in anticipation to explore further, though she knows that'll only get her in bad situations.

Matt goes for the large door handle but something jumps inside her body provoking her to scuttle in his way. "No, no I – what if this isn't the place everyone spoke about, maybe someone actually lives here, you know what that's probably it…" she huffs out desperately.

Matt rolls his eyes before focusing them back onto Elena. "You know that's not true and if it is then we'll just leave like you want so badly" he attempts again but the stubborn girl won't budge. She notices Caroline letting out a long sigh while rubbing her cold arms. "Elena" matts voice is a sudden lower note arousing her attention.

"We're doing this so get out of the way, _now_" she feels like bugs are crawling all over her skin from the way he looks at her, usually pleasant blue eyes solidifying into hard, cold orbs. Never has he spoken to her that way and something about the aggressive tone makes her want to avoid bringing it up again.

She quickly slithers back to her friend's side, eyeing Matt as he finally grips the handle. She doesn't want to watch, she feels as though that's the action that confirms their downfall. So many times has she heard and listened to the saying 'never ignore your gut' and her gut hated these turn of events the moment they began.

As the heavy creek of the door opening rings throughout her ears she turns to Care and notices the way her face is flushed and sore from the icy night and she sees how it matches the same shaking velocity as hers.

Caroline's scared too.

They stand still long enough for Matt to remind them that they have to actually enter the place and Caroline reluctantly steps in behind him. Elena takes a pause, ignoring as they waltz father down the dim lit hallway. Some impulse, that she should have payed more attention to, turns her head to face the vast wilderness. It encourages her to breath in long and deep.

Her bones rattle inside her, whispering to her with all their might, this may be the last time you have the chance to run.

"Elena! Get in, fuck"

**XXX**

Abandoned is a difficult description to comprehend.

This place is not broken down or mouldy or dusty or containing mountains of mess and clutter. It has rich mahogany walls and auburn carpets with cultural patterns planted on them, and they seem to travel more than miles. The house is sort of amazing, and past issues are forced aside for the moment as she focuses on the rush the spacious lounge gives her. They've barely even looked around properly, and she's already washed away by it's beauty, lit with mood setting lanterns that hang from the walls, they turn them on as they go.

"How many rooms do you think it has?" Caroline wonders aloud.

Elena travels over to an antique couch, it's stunning golden edges match the intricate pattern that adorns the burgundy fabric. She looks up and around, glancing over all the corners of just one room; it seems to grow more and more wherever she looks and she's desperate to take it all in.

"Hundreds" she murmurs back in amazement.

She sees Caroline nod and then fixate on something across from her, a playful smirk appears on her lips and Elena doesn't have time to worry about it because she's already opened the glass liquor cabinet.

"Whoa, I don't know much about fancy drinks but these must cost a lot, hey Matt do you think we could have some?" Elena isn't paying attention anymore, and she doesn't digest the fact that the house is in too good shape to be rusty and old and _empty_. She's too interested in the glorious architecture of the fireplace, she wonders why something only used to give off heat and light could also play off as a piece of art.

"Hey matt, come over here" Elena turns back around to find Caroline still deciding which of the many bottles of wine and bourbon to choose from, she hasn't even realised that Matt, he isn't in view, he's nowhere to be seen.

The thing that seems to stand out in bolded letters is, it doesn't even feel like he's lurking around the corner, it feels like he's gone, picked out like a flower once in soil, vanished in thin air.

"Matt?" it escapes her lips too fast, too loud, too panicked.

And her heart has already started to pound, beating like a hammer. This could be the beginning. This could be…the end? She brushes that dramatic thought away because he's probably just wandered off to another room, there's so much to see here.

But her weak attempts won't save her and Caroline's features are now frozen because she can't see him either, her body has started to overheat and sweat on the spot, mind instantly thinking the worse, half out of habit and half because…they both knew the worst was very possible the moment they even found the house.

And as Elena desperately scans the place she notices, straight down the hall where the door should be visible, is an open space, the blue tint of the night sky glistening against the sparkling moon.

They shut that door. She'd bet her entire family on the fact that they shut that door.

"l-look" her arm is already protruded into a stammering arrow as she tremors the words out.

And she sees it, in the corner of her chocolate pools, the momentary terror fixate on Caroline's face just like it did on hers seconds earlier.

"We – we closed that" her meek voice stutters.

_Yes, they did._

Their eyes meet, and while Elena's brain still scours logical explanations like "he's just playing a sick prank" or "did they really shut it properly? The wind was super strong tonight" it doesn't make the cut, not over fear, never over fear.

Her legs wobble forward reluctantly, because they can't stay still like statues, can they? They have to see if Matt really is out there, trying to scare the shit out of them, because if he is, God is it working.

To Elena's relief, Caroline collects herself quicker and does the honours for her. "You know, I'm sure it's nothing, come on, I'll shut it" the unease in her voice is beyond evident; she never was a good actress. Still she boldly struts down the hallway, making it a few steps in before an abrupt squark fills the air and absolutely throws Elena's heart to her throat, stomach flipping over as fast as a rollercoaster.

It happens in the tiny distance of what feels like milliseconds.

A loud flapping of wings replaces Caroline's high pitched shriek and a black crow darts inside franticly, one moment in the room and the next second it zooms into another.

Her petrified friends heaving breath is all she hears for the next few minutes as she tries to obtain herself, concentrating on her own breathing.

Finally, she finds the will to speak, dropping the furry blanket to the ground, it was making her feel to hot. "We, we've got to get out of here, I don't know where Matt is but I'm not fooling around anymore, I've felt very unwelcome this whole time, and we're leaving right now okay" the sentence spills from her lips so quick the words seem to overlap each other, but Caroline gets it before she eve has time to finish, and the adrenaline shoots into her veins like a drug, pounding on her legs to _run_.

She reaches the blondes pale hand, gripping it tighter than ever, ragged panting becomes a constant beat. And she almost tastes it, the chilled night air a relieving taste to her tongue, the freedom of the woods, the flash of her wrapped up warm in bed, safe at home teasing her mind.

But it's such a sudden onset, she's beyond unprepared, something grips her ankle tight and hot and she's already tripped and floundered to the floor. Her hand is yanked from Care's and out of her lungs is a sound she never thought she'd make.

As she's quickly dragged back, fast enough to feel the carpet burn her bare arms, it rattles out of her.

Real guttural, from somewhere else, in the very depths of her soul, the kind of thing you can't control in the slightest because it has a mind of it's own. A blood-curdling scream of such strength it bellows all through out the house.

And then it all stops as fast as it started, the grip on her ankle is gone, the noise is gone and a silence so suspenseful it feels like it has volume as it builds into the air. She trembles all over because she _knows it's there_, and she is right.

Very right.

"There is no need for that noise, you'll wake up the neighbours!"


End file.
